


First Sight

by cenhia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Crack, It really happened, Joshua told me himself, Love at First Sight, M/M, This is what happens when i dont write for 3 years, this is my otp and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenhia/pseuds/cenhia
Summary: At the tender age of 18, Joshua Hong fell in love with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this hasn’t been done yet? Or if it has, I’m blind

At the tender age of 18, Joshua Hong entered the Pledis practice room for the first time since landing in a foreign but not country. Upon entry he noticed a few other guys around his age milling around who turned to regard him with vague curiosity. However, there was one sitting on a table facing away from him on the other side of the room who seemed to not have noticed him. One of the others nudged him and mumbled something and thats when it happened.  


 

At the tender age of 17, Joshua Hong was accepted to become an artist in a foreign country.

 

At the tender age of 18, Joshua Hong entered a korean training room. At the tender age of gayghteen, Joshua Hong learned what love at first sight was.

 

   


It was as though everything in his life suddenly made sense. He was beautiful. Fair, smooth skin as pale as the winter snow- large, expressive eyes partially hidden by a basic almost bowlcut that josh would rather die than have but on this mystery boy was the finest locks he had ever seen. ‘I cant believe Korea has such a beautiful person; i HAVE to talk to him’. Nothing else mattered at that point. Not the fact that his korean was approximately american high school level, not the countless hours of gruelling work ahead of him with no end in sight, not the inevitable suffering of having to dance, not even the fact that Naruto was currently undergoing yet another filler arc. No, all that mattered to Joshua now was that beautiful boy and how his mother was going to LOVE him.

 

   


So Joshua mustered up all his nonexistent introverted social courage and walked straight towards him, passing all the others in the room. He saw nothing else, a rose tinted veil had covered all others from his view. It was like the moment in Tw*light when Bella cornered Edward in the forest after finding out he was a vampire. Eyes locked, anticipation so thick you could cut it with a knife, Joshua swore the beautiful stranger was even sparkling and he suddenly realized he wouldn't mind dying if it was because Beautiful Boi was necking him. And with that thought in mind, Joshua pulled out all the preparation for american private school that had been drilled into him and whipped out his smoothest, suavest korean self.

 

And the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then they got married, had 10 children and adopted a Dad(tm) to help take care of their 10 children only for him to turn out to be the biggest baby of all. The End. 
> 
> -  
> Oh boy i’m so sorry this exists
> 
> The best thing is though, I only exaggerated that description of Jeonghan a little bit from what Shua really said in that one anan interview 
> 
> STREAM OH MY EVERYBODY


End file.
